


A Gentleman is, not Does

by TheDweeb



Series: FFXIVWrite2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, Hildibrand Questline, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2018, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: Hildibrand was either the most brilliant mind of this Era or the luckiest idiot to have ever existed. Even if he never found out which one it was, Artevael could never say no to a little schadenfreude.





	A Gentleman is, not Does

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9 of FFXIVWrite2018

Artevael was amused. In fact, he was so thoroughly entertained that he would likely be considered an outlaw in Garlemald. If Cid were with him he would have asked if that was something that could legitimately happen, but most of his friends were always tied up with one thing or another–or missing–when he received word that a certain inspector required assistance. If they could only witness the astonishing majesty that was Hildibrand Manderville then perhaps they would not look at him so incredulously–much like one Inquisitor Cyr–when he spoke of his adventures with the man.

“No, I cannot abide by this any longer!” Cyr cried out, starling Artevael from his thoughts and turning all attention toward him. “This-! This is not how any of this works!”

“Whatever are you talking about, my good man?” Hildibrand queried, body contorting into one of his many enthusiastic gestures.

Artevael had to bite his lip as he watched Cyr’s face begin its transition from fair to crimson. Recalling their time with Briardien fondly, he knew that it was only a matter of time before crimson gave way to the shade of purple only pure rage could induce. For the time, however, Cyr remained red faced and had to swim through a sea of sputtering starts before he could find his words.

“ _This_!” A wild gesture toward Hildy himself, Nashu, their current ward, Gigi, and the current leader of the Gentle Dead Men; until Hildibrand returned to his flock, of course. “I have seen greater men die of lesser causes, one, and you also expect me to just believe you managed to tame a horde of undead by, by flexing?!”

“Good Inquisitor, I am appalled at your behavior! Why, you are comparing this good gentleman to a wild chocobo, and though a gentleman is free to wander where he will he is not a beast to be tamed!”

Choking back a laugh as Hildibrand assumed his traditional pose and glimmering smile, Artevael finally had to loose a cough to fully get rid of it. Cyr could only look on, utterly dumbfounded by the gestures, before his face began to take on that familiar purple hue as both Nashu and the Gentle Dead Man emulated the pose, followed shortly after by a confused but happy to go along Gigi. When he turned to Artevael all he was offered was a shrug.

“You-you are missing the point entirely!”

“No, my good man, it is you who sees with eyes clouded! There is nothing in this world that can stop a Manderville Man-”

“From doing what a Manderville can!” Nashu chimed in cheerily, ears wiggling in pure joy.

“And why should the ways of a gentleman preclude someone because of the status of their state of life?”

Like Cyr, Artevael had often wondered if Hildibrand’s total obliviousness to the actual topic at hand was something calculated or if he was just that naturally gifted. Godbert, for all his eccentricities, had a keen mind and Julyanne, for all of her violence, was just as sharp. So, it stood to reason that Hildibrand Manderville was either the greatest genius of their time or the luckiest soul on all of Hydalen. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things, he had learned, and in time he supposed Cyr would either learn to accept that the reality of Hildibrand Manderville was what it was–and perhaps he could find a use for it as Briardien had–or he would have an aneurysm. For the time being, he was content to watch the comedy unfold and forget, for a time, the worries of the world.


End file.
